Karma isn't Always a bad Thing
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: AU Percy is confused. Why is a girl staring at him? Especially a pretty girl. When they meet again, he can't help but frown in confusion. Was he being stalked? No, impossible. She just wanted to make him smile. Based off of a comic I saw on Tumblr.


Annabeth was finally off of the plane. She liked flying since her dad would sometimes take her with him when he went flying. But she was alone on the plane this time.

She was being sent to live with her mother in New York City. Her father was moving with her step-family to San Francisco, she had nothing against the city but she just didn't want to live there. So her dad suggested she live with her mother in New York. She agreed since she didn't have much choice. So she packed her bags and got on a plane after her mother agreed.

But Annabeth never really knew her birth mother, she visited until she was 7 but that was it. Her father never talked about her. Whenever she asked how she was doing, she was shooed away with a simple 'I don't know'. When her father did talk about her, it was always the same thing, complimenting how they shared the same eyes and hair, with the love of knowledge and always wanting to be in the know.

Annabeth smiled as she walked through the airport. She gazed around, trying to find where her mother was. She couldn't help but hope that her dad would visit soon but she had a fight with him before she left. Frederick didn't want her leaving but she was actually looking forward to it. She wanted to spend time with her mother that she hadn't had in almost 8 years.

Annabeth shook her head to get the negative thoughts out of her head. She wouldn't bring that up to her mother because she wanted to stay on her good side.

She stopped in front of a bench and sat down. She found no more reason to walk around anymore since she was close enough to the front doors. She propped her bag against her feet and leaned back on her arms, staring around at the people passing her, sleeping on the other benches, and all of the happy smiling people reuniting with loved ones or business partners. But one person stood out from the rest.

He was frowning and looking unhappily at the floor. He had black hair and green eyes from what Annabeth could see. Nothing much but his lightly olive toned skin was visible because he wore a black hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He was slouched over as if he didn't want to be seen, but looked to be tall if he sat up straight. Annabeth idly marvelled that he would look much better if he just _smiled. _But it wasn't her business to make him do anything so she just looked somewhere else. She missed the calculating gaze he threw at her when she did.

* * *

Annabeth liked her mom. She was pretty and seemed nice, like what she remembered. She was glad that her mom didn't make a scene as if some would after seeing their 15 year old daughter for the first time in years. Her mom just calmly walked up to her and gave a quick hug before pulling back, smiling like she was the happiest person in the world.

"Hey there. I'm Athena, like the goddess." Athena introduced herself out of manners.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, like your daughter." Annabeth answered as she smiled.

Athena laughed and started walking out of the airport, Annabeth followed along and tried to keep up with her mother, who seemed to glide through the crowd as if she owned it.

"So Annabeth", Athena started as they were driving through the high way. "What made you decide to live with me while your father goes to the other side of the country?"

Annabeth thought for a moment before she answered. "It's because I didn't want to be in San Francisco if the only people I know are my family."

Athena nodded in understanding. "I understand what you mean. Coming to New York wasn't easy but I managed to find a couple of friends. They're good people but it was hard to come out here and practically abandoning you with your father."

"Well I'm guessing you had a good reason for doing what you did. You can't have one thing holding you back if it's something that could easily change your life." Annabeth said it like she didn't care. Only if you looked close enough could you see she was upset with what she said.

The two didn't say anything more after that, riding along in silence. The silence wasn't unpleasant so they saw no need to break it. The two arrived at an apartment building and walked up the stairs, still saying nothing.

"Annabeth, you'll be going to public school for a little while. Since it's the middle of the school year, I couldn't get you enrolled until next year. Is that okay?" Athena asked, breaking the silence they had when Annabeth was about to walk down the hall to her room.

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't mind. It's an odd time to be moving so I understand."

Athena smiled, shooing Annabeth to her room so she could put her things away, and get settled faster. Annabeth didn't argue and just picked up her bag, walking to where her mother pointed out.

* * *

Percy wasn't sure why a girl was looking at him in an airport. He wasn't even that attractive, she could obviously do better considering she was beautiful in a reserved sort of way.

But he liked her reserved beauty as it reminded him of his mother. The girl was blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, grey eyes that gleamed with unspoken curiosity, tanned skin like his, and looked tall. She didn't wear heels, just black high tops with jeans tucked into them, and a simple red shirt. He felt his lips twitch; she really was reserved like his mother.

But his mom didn't like being told she was pretty. His dad, his real dad, told her everyday when he was alive. But he was dead now. He died in a car crash when he was eight. He didn't remember much about his father, the only thing he really did that his father taught him was speak Greek. He was better at it then English so he saw no reason to stop.

Since he was no good with most school work, Greek and Roman mythology was his only good spot in school, he didn't try that hard any more. He still studied but it was almost impossible with his Dyslexia. It was worse since his only friend that would help him study had moved so he could go to a better school for his legs.

People had avoided him before, Grover didn't. So when Grover left, Percy was alone in the school. People didn't introduce themselves to him so he didn't introduce himself to them. It was a great system.

He was used to being quiet as well. At home, his step-father was horrible to him but his mother never filed for a divorce. His step-dad was horrible to the both of them. When he asked his mom why she wouldn't she looked at him and muttered, _'you'll understand when you're older'_.

Well, he was older, and he still didn't understand. But he knew that his mom had a reason so he didn't voice his objections out loud any more. He loved his mother and guessed that she had a reason behind everything she did. Like the reason she always made things blue on special occasions.

It was his favourite colour and said that even little miracles were possible. He liked that kind of thing the best.

Percy sighed as he leaned back onto the bench, propping a leg on his bent knee as he looked out through the window behind him. His mother and step-dad should be getting home soon. They had gone on vacation; Percy tried to argue that they already had enough money troubles without them taking a vacation. That would put them six feet under from debt.

But his mother looked happy and he guessed that they had won something so he didn't protest too much. He wanted his mother to be happy as well.

Percy swiped at his face to see if he had anything on his face. He frowned when no crumbs from the bagel he had this morning or a smudge of ink from his pen came away. He was baffled as to why somebody would stare at him.

He let his eyes slide closed in a relaxed way. 'Resting his eyes' was what his mom would say when she was tired but had to do housework.

Percy couldn't help but sigh happily, as he watched the clouds drift by through his eyelashes. They were free to do whatever they wanted, unlike him as he was always tethered to life thanks to his step-dad. But, he knew that it would be okay if he stuck around long enough to make it through school and become a marine biologist.

He always liked the sea and was fascinated by it. The creatures were interesting to him. People laughed at him because of it but he didn't care. It was _his _life, not theirs. They could laugh all they wanted but he would do as he pleased.

But, he still had to listen to his mother.

* * *

Annabeth was unimpressed with the school building. It wasn't spectacular as people put it on the website. (She wasn't going into a school until she knew what happened in it.) But it also wasn't boring. It was…Average to say the least.

There weren't any scorch marks or bullet holes but you could tell it was an old building. The paint was chipped and peeling in places, the windows were also old and had no screens. The building itself was made of wood, painted a nice faded red. But she didn't like the lean on it.

He could make a blue print for a new one, but people wouldn't take her seriously because she was only 15. She would probably make one anyways.

Annabeth sighed though. She had to walk through the doors sometime so she might as well make the better of the two, maybe three, months she had in this school.

She walked to the office to get her papers, locker, and classes before she actually had to start running.

The bell rang when Annabeth was two feet away from the door to her class. She sighed as she on the already closed door, waiting for it to open. She didn't like being stared at or presenting, she was most likely about to introduce herself and have both happen to her.

The teacher opened the door and smiled when she saw Annabeth. "You must be Annabeth Chase." Annabeth nodded. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Richard. Come in and introduce yourself to the class."

Annabeth was ushered into the room. She tried to smile but she was a tad self-conscious from all the people staring at her. "Hello, my name's Annabeth Chase. I'm not really special so I have nothing to say about my self."

Annabeth managed a grin and was glad no one looked at her weird. That was good. First impressions were always the best.

"There's an empty seat beside Percy. Percy! Raise your hand so Annabeth knows where to go." Mrs. Richard said enthusiastically.

A boy with olive-tanned skin raised his hand. He finally looked away from the window and gazed at Annabeth in a bored manner. He recognized each other from the airport.

Annabeth walked down the aisle and set her satchel on the ground. She looked over and saw that Percy was still staring out the window, still frowning but more angry than sad this time.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you." Annabeth didn't receive an answer and she huffed in annoyance. She leaned over to a girl next to her and asked, "How come he's so upset?"

The girl looked over and sighed, "That would be because his father died in a car crash when he was…eight I'm pretty sure. It was every where when Sally and her husband, his name was Poseidon like the God. Who names their kid after a Greek God? Anyways, they were really liked through out the neighbourhood and it was a shock when he died. After that, Sally got a job at a candy store and remarried a guy named Gabe Ugliano. Nobody likes him but Sally keeps him around. Only God knows why. But Percy doesn't smile anymore because of it. He used to be the happiest kid in the world. Now he hardly ever talks and is always frowning. He'd be a looker if he wasn't always frowning; it's a shame, really."

Annabeth couldn't help but feel pity for Percy. She was now determined to make Percy smile. You couldn't go through life not smiling and she was determined to make Percy smile at least once before she left.

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Annabeth tried her hardest to make Percy smile. She had given him a picture, not a very good one, first.

The picture had stick figures, one with a green outline and black hair, and another with blonde hair and a grey outline. Both of them are smiling happily.

Annabeth looked excitedly at Percy's face, waiting for the grin she wanted. It didn't come as Percy just let his hair fall into his eyes and his frown deepens.

Her second attempt was at recess. She found two cupcakes in her lunch can, probably her mom's silent command to make friends. She took one of them and presented it with a flourish to Percy who was sitting staring out of the window.

He didn't even look at her and she was crestfallen at that. But she didn't give up.

She snuck up behind him during lunch this time and started to tickle his sides. Percy stiffened a little and looked over at her. He raised an eyebrow in question before gently swatting away her hands from his sides.

Annabeth frowned, as she was sure that he would at least smirk. She huffed as she was going to try one more time before the end of the day.

When the teacher gave them free time, Annabeth took out some little sock puppets that she found and made a little puppet show. He just fiddled with his sleeve and looked out of the window.

* * *

Percy heaved his backpack onto his back. He appreciated the effort Annabeth was doing to make him smile, nobody had tried before, but it wasn't working. He felt her disappointment when he didn't smile but he didn't mind, at least she tried.

Percy looked up and saw Annabeth look away and walk out, a frown on her face. He sighed and walked out a moment later. Guess she'll be trying again tomorrow. He didn't mind that much though, it was nice.

* * *

Annabeth hefted her books up further on her hip. He was distracted, as she wanted to make Percy smile. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

Her foot caught a rock sticking up from the path. She fell flat on her face, her books scattering around her as a few loose papers scattering around her. She sniffed as tears ran down her face.

Her nose stung and her knees were scratched from her shirts riding up when she fell. A hand came into her view. She looked up through her tears and saw Percy standing next to her. His hand was hovering in a hesitant manner in front of her, unsure if he should help or not.

Annabeth closed her eyes, dug the heels of her hand into her eye, and looked down.

Percy crouched in front of her, flailing for a minute, as he wasn't good with comforting people, before he sighed.

Annabeth looked up at the sigh and felt her breath hitch as Percy was smiling. Not a little grin or a smirk, a smile that showed most of his teeth and made his eyes crinkle. Annabeth smiled widely back at Percy.

"I don't think we've officially met." Percy said with his smile still in place. "I'm Percy Jackson. You seem to like doing random acts of kindness."

Annabeth laughed. "You never smiled so I took it upon myself to make you smile. You finally did smile though. I'm Annabeth Chase. You seem to like solitude and have a slight Greek accent."

Percy looked surprised about Annabeth picking up on his accent. "My dad was Greek. He taught me how to speak it and since I'm better at it then English, I never stopped working on it."

"Yeah, my mother taught it to me too. I like reading it better though since my pronunciation isn't that good." Annabeth admitted as she wiped her eyes to get rid of the remaining tears.

Percy nodded. "My dad taught me better because he was patient. The teachers here aren't and expect me to get it. It's worse because I have dyslexia and ADHD."

"I know how you feel. I used to speak Greek with my mom when I would visit her up until I was 8. My dad moved out of the state so I couldn't visit her that much."

Percy smiled, softer this time, and helped Annabeth up. "It's nice to meet you Annabeth Chase. Hopefully we can talk more."

Annabeth nodded and waved to Percy's retreating figure. Percy waved one last time before he rounded a corner.

Annabeth jumped in the air and gave a whoop of happiness. She made Percy smile! He was also much better looking when he smiled.

Annabeth had a feeling that she had just made a new friend. She smiled as she picked everything up and started walking again.

Yes, she was sure she had just made her first friend in New York City.

* * *

**This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic so I don't know if I got the characters right or not. I'm mostly over in the anime section with my favourite anime but I couldn't resist writing this.**

**I based this off of a little comic I found on Tumblr called 'Smile for me'. I couldn't find it again so I don't know who made it. If you read this and don't want this little story up than I will take it down.**

**This is a one-shot though so it's complete. You can look at it as a pairing but I don't really think it is. I was wondering if it would but oh well.**

**I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think in a review so I know if I need to do anything to it and thanks for reading!**

**-Gate**


End file.
